1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a mother substrate for organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices are self-emissive and include a hole injection electrode and an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer (organic EML) formed therebetween. A hole injected from the hole injection electrode and an electrode injected from the electron injection electrode are combined in the organic EML to generate an exiton, and light is emitted when the exiton falls from an excited state to a ground state.
Organic light-emitting display devices do not require a separate light source, are capable of operating with a low voltage, can be lightweight and slim, and are expected to become a next generation display device due to its high quality characteristics such as its wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response time.